a whole lot of answers
by ellethwen of lothlorien
Summary: this wont actually start till my next update or the 2 one so just bare with me on this T for violence
1. Chapter 1

she walked down the street her boots clacking on the wet stone, her black coat pulled tight around her to keep out the bitter cold it had to be almost midnight any moment now somewhere far away in a distant time a little girl is waking up in a bed for the first time in a year after the year that never was. she would leave her life behind in search of memories stolen from her long ago. her one fear conquered little did she know all that was about to change, a man appeared out of the shadows behind her and started after the glimpse of god walking down the street. in the light of the moon she shown with a power vested only in her. her hair fell like fire down her hair and her eyes looked like the sky during a storm, dark grey with flashes and hints of a knowledge and sparks of a curiosity. Her pale skin looked like the moon that she was compared too.

the man followed not bothering to hide his steps striding down the street with a fierce determination so vivid you could here it in his steps the mans name is Agent Grant Ward and he had been recruited to find a Jane Collins. he finally found her his boss had asked him to deliver her safely to them and this would all blow over as planed. she stopped in the middle of a street after all this time she had led him to a small street in Venice completely closed of nobody could see them hear he pulled him Knockout gun and fixed his target

"miss. Collins you are under arrest by the E.E.U.U." he said

"i Know Agent Ward but my question is this why you why not some high-ranking official with a badge, why waste some S.H.I.E.L.D Agent who has a respected team" Jane sang out from under her hood she turned her eyes getting wide as she looked behind him he didn't turn

"JANE COLLINS has been found" a man said from behind him he turned there stood another with no recognizable difference until what looked like an eye stock appeared out of his head it stuck its hand out and pointed it at her

"no please just go away i swear i wont inter fear with what you are doing" she cried running to the edge of the ally the walls stretched up around her.

a light illuminated the streets of Venice and a mechanical voice rang out "Jane Collins has been acquired"

...o0o...

i woke up in a white room with no one but the Agent from earlier he was standing walking around the room a faint sound just in ear shoot

"whats going on and where are we? i have no connection" Grant said

"well-being that we are several miles from earth i would not expect you to" i snapped he looked at me blankly realization slowly dawning

"where in outer space..."

"yes somewhere around Scarro i presume"

"JA-NE COLL-INS YOU WILL STAND HEAR" a Dalek said i moved to join it

"what do you want i swear i may be only the eve of the storm but i still am a force to be recon with, i have seen the future and!" I protested but the barrel of there gun at my back shut me up

"MO-VE" it shouted to me and Agent Ward I nodded to him and we both started forward the Dalek kept it's gun at the small of my back we walked to a septet lift that started up when we reached the top I looked around it was like a Parliament of Daleks we walked into the light I strains my ears to hear what was happening

"why would I help you?" a familiar voice rang out not him

"BECAUSE WE HAVE LEVERAGE" a cold voice rang out Dam they meant me didn't they

"and what would that be?" the Doctor said the Dalek pushed me forward the Doctor turned and paled

"Jane.."

"Doctor"

"what is going on" Ward said from behind

"who is this Jane?" the doctor asked coldly obviously not to happy with me after my little game last year

"i don't really know he was there when the Daleks intercepted me in Venice." i said

"oh well then hello-"

"agent Ward from SHIELD" he said

"well agent ward you are on a space ship full of Daleks also known as the parliament of the Daleks-"

"why" i interjected

"what"

"why me why is it always me who gets pulled into these things, someone wants to get to you they immediately go for me every single time well this time i am putting my foot down" i said anger

"well i didn't ask them to bring you" he said

"well good thing that is cleared up" i said racking my brain for insults "for a second i could have sworn you were working with them, because you are really acting like one today" i said i new i hit hard because he turned away towards a very quite Dalek parliament

"well there you go, what do you want?" he said i tuned out turning to the man behind me

"sorry you got pulled into this if you make it out alive well let's not go there because we probably wont" i said "we are so far away from earth you cant image but i have to admit after over thirty years on this planet i am glad to be of it." i said

"what are though things"

"Daleks, inside that suit is a bubbling mass of hate that's only though is to destroy all that is not a Dalek, it happens to particularly hate the Doctor and me. i don't know why we are hear"

"you want us to help you destroy a Dalek asylum" the Doctors words bleed through into my mind

"the Dalek asylum we are going to the Dalek asylum" i started to shake

"what's the Dalek asylum?"

"it's where they lock all the rejects all the battle scared ones the ones so different even they can't control them" the Doctor said "why not just kill them?"

"because it is a sin to destroy such beauty and hate" one answered i blanched

"you call there hate beauty i have fought you for over 900 years and you still don't cease to anger me" the Doctor said i nodded in agreement

"the predator and the huntress must save the Daleks"

"SA-VE THE DA-LEKS" they shouted over and over again my eyes moved to behind the Doctor

"Ponds!" i exclaimed at them

"Jane" Amy says i walk over to her she looks great

"what have you been doing actually scratch that i already know, you're doing great and for you Mr. Pond what is with you two" i said scolding

"you act like it is my fault"

"do you want me to blame her" i said he shook his head suddenly i had an idea i walked over and showed him my V.M. on my wrist

"i only get on shot they will jam it after words an i have to get Ward hear home" i said he nodded i walked to agent ward "we have to do this fast or it wont work" i said he looked at me funny "just out your hand on my wrist the moment i tell you to" he nodded

"well i guess this is good bye Jane for now" the Doctor said i looked at ward he put his hand on my wrist and i prest the button sending us back to earth i quickly scrambled the location so they would not follow us

"what just happened"

"we just travled back to earth are you ok you are taking the vortex really well" i said he nodded

"am i supost to feel like i will through up" he said

"you should have seen me on my first time lucky no one knew me i think i would have died if jack saw me oh well lets not talk about that" i said

"why are we on the bus"

"well i had to take the concordant from your memories so i took the jump as fast as i could" the sound of running feet and guns being drawn

"put your hands up and identify someone shouted in the dark"

"Agent grant ward, clearance level 7"

"Jane" i said the lights turned on reveling a very comfy interior for a plane

"Ward nice to have you back, who is this?" a man said

"like is said i am Jane, or the eve of the storm, the Huntress of the Daleks i could continue but i don't want to" i said coyly

"no such things as Daleks exits" said a younger man "they are just cover up stories, right Simmons" he said

"well you can abandon the act right now how much do you know?" i said coldly

"you have no right-" someone said

"don't talk to me like that, i have better places to be nice to meet you Ward and you can thank me for saving you r life later and please don't ask me why they didn't kill you, but like i said i have better places to be." said before pressing the button on my V.M. and leaving a agent with a whole lot of explaining to do

**this is only the begging to my story the rest will take place starting in T.R.A.C.K.S. so if this was not good it is not my best.**

**-ellethwen**


	2. Chapter 2

_actual story_

I opened my eyes with no memory of what happened this has been happening a lot all I know is I am really cold and frozen. I am in sometime of cry-o tank, I should be frozen solid but I have the un forchion of being me, the Last female Time Lord. If I am waking up then all and any injuries I had when I was put in hear will be open the camber is made to freeze your body completely…

I'm getting a head of my self I look around I am laying on my back I move my hand and try to sit up a pain lanced through my body so I am hurt. I put my hand to my side and it comes up red so I am badly injured and my blood is slowly strating to drain out of my body, brilliant. I probe the wound with my fingers I hiss in pain but keep going pulling the pice of metal out of my side. dam what happened?

Why haven't I regenerated? Is the first thing that pops into my head as I examine the bullet, I need stiches fast. I look out side the tank a woman maybe early twenty's was looking in her eyes wide I smiled she looked shocked I waved my bloody hand, and she jumped back.

"press the button near my head" I said she obliged as the tank opened air came rushing in warming my body. I sighed "much better thanks" I said attempting to stand leaning on the tank

"are you ok" she said looking at a tank next to me inside was a man in horrible condition

"he'll be ok, he's just frozen for now" I said she nodded a door behind me opened she turned her face darkened "Quinn" she said

"Skye the clarvoiant told me to expect you" he said the clarvoiant, I that's right I had been tracking it. When I was jumped by some men I don't remember the fight only that my V.M. wasn't working after a particularly hard jump. But I woke up in a white room in a white dress and white hair bow the costume was incredibly impractical and I hated the little girl look but there was no one in the room so I got up and left the door had a simple lock well not really for me it was but not for the ones it was disined for. And I walked out unharmed I should have guessed it was a trap because seconds later I was jumped again and they tried to put me in the cry-o tank again I put up a fight and got myself shoot in the side then was rammed into the tank.

A shoot rang out and I turned the girl Skye cluched her stomach

"what the hell did you do that for?" I asked angerly I really hate guns

"I'm sorry I have my orders, as for you Miss. You should be more worried in your condition he said while shooting Skye for the second time he aimed the gun at me I acted without thinking and lunged over the tank and rolled against the wall I hit my head and lay under the tank while he left the room. I tried to move but my head was swimming I collapsed my arm protruding out from under the tank bloody and visible to whoever entered the room. It felt like an eternity past when a man came busting into the room looking around when his eyes settled on Skye up next to the door.

"oh skye, SIMMINS get down hear" he shouted clearly not sure what to do with her four more people came into the room all very scattered about the situartion. They where all agents and yet non had spoted my hand reaching out from under the tank until after they put her in.

"Coulson there's someone under hear" a woman said

"get her out of there fast" the words where muffled in my mind

"Jane?" Grant Ward asked .I nodded and he helped me to my feet. I pulled too hard on my side and hissed. I looked at my side; my once white dress was stained red. It blossomed out from my side almost like a red rose on a snow covered hill. I dragged my hand down my face tiring to appear more grown up, but only succeeding in spreading the blood across my face. I looked and smiled a slightly cheezy grin anything to cover up the pain whether or not I relised I was crying I don't know maybe subconsiusly

"it hurts, Doctor it hurts" I said calling out to the only person who could help

"I'm sorry Jane" he said not really knowing what to do I stood up

"when are we going?" I said brightly

"we are going now Jane" a voice said from the corner of the room

"Doctor Why are we hear?" a girl said appering from thin air

"Jane, come on come on Jane this is no time to be stubborn" he said walking to me only half of me comprehended what was going on. "Good Jane what did you get yourself into now" he said looking a the wound

"Doctor what is going on?" the girl said again

"well one we are getting my friend out of death and giving these nice people a lift." He said picking me up bridle stile "well come on and bring the tank I will get you to your plane faster than anything eles."

He put me in the med bed, and put the system on, it took less than a minute for the wound to close and heal over but I had lost so much blood I will not be up and about for a while, I got up and walked to the consule room where the SHILED agents, the doctor and his new companion as I looked at her I relised I had seen her before and she had died no recollection of the Doctor or me.

"Jane you shouldn't be up" the Doctor said walking over and helping to support me smoothing my hair

"oh well, I never learn do I" I said he hugged me, I kissed his cheek and hobbled to the controls and started flipping switches the TARDIS hummed in approval. When we landed I limped to the door he redecorated I through them open we were on the bus.

"how?" where the general reactions of the group

"well come on you need to get your friend to a real doctor" I said, they nodded pushing the tank out of the TARDIS.

"why can't we heal her hear?" Clara asked after they left

"fixed point in time, can't change it" he said running around the consul went to help him the pain had more or less subsided but it hurt really bad.

"Doctor where's Amy and Rory?" I asked without thinking

"there gone" he says after a moment my face fell

"What?"

"Angles, Manhattan a story for another time" he said I nodded

"sorry I knew how much they ment" I said "and River?"

"the library" he said I paled

"her too" he nodded

"well the Clara where do you want to go all of space and time what do you want to see?"

"all of space and time, well…" she said "show me something AMAZING"

**this story is done**


	3. authors note

do you want me to continue please review if you do. for the unmasking of a... time lord it will be a different story but I have something up my sleeve so review, PM me, or send smoke signals (I probably wont know what you are saying but...) if you want me to continue any of the stories that this notice will be posted on 


End file.
